


Танцы в точке перехода

by AndreyVas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы: фемслэш, слэш; без рейтинга, дальше - как пойдет!<br/>Таймлайн: далекий пост-Хог</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. НМ/ГГ «Красивое»

Красиво, красиво, красиво, красиво…

Не помню, в какой момент мне вдруг надоела эта красивость. Захотелось простых джинсов, клетчатой рубашки, крепких объятий. Нет, не мужчину, женщину, но настоящую, живую. Не куклу из Императорских покоев короля-мужа, а такую, которую можно поводить по Лондону, настоящему, не магическому, забрести по пути в любое кафе или бар, выпить там чашку капуччино или пинту пива - а потом снова бродить, заглядывать в магазинчики, разглядывать витрины, людей, деревья в парках – и говорить, говорить, говорить… не выбирая выражений и слов, не заботясь, что скажут прохожие, какая на улице погода и подходит ли она для гуляния, и ждёт ли вечером дома муж.

\- Да, пора кончать с этим, - решила для себя Гермиона, и призвала сову, чтобы направить последнее послание своей визави. Они встречались уже почти 5 лет, и хотелось чего-то нового – любви, полета, страсти, изменений, наконец. Она быстро написала несколько слов на небольшом свитке пергамента, привязала его ленточкой к лапке совы – и распахнула окно. Потом со вздохом облегчения опустилась в кресло.

Записка гласила: «Встретимся, как всегда. Будь, пожалуйста, в маггловском».


	2. ГП/ЛМ «Завтра»

\- Гарри, у тебя во сколько завтра дежурство?  
\- В десять, мистер Шеклболт.  
\- Отлично, завтра к Малфоям заступаешь.  
\- Куда?? Разве у них уже сняли оцепление?  
\- Да там какая-то нечисть завелась в последнее время…  
\- Да уж куда бОльшая нечисть, чем сами Малфои!  
\- Точно! Так что, завтра в десять можешь аппарировать прямо к воротам Малфой-Мэнора.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр!

Нечисть, как же… Странно, Люциус ничего мне об этом не говорил. Хотя, он вообще говорить не охотник. Как появится, как набросится… Мда, неподходящие мысли на службе.

И как же я, интересно, буду там дежурство проходить? От старшего Малфоя глаза прятать? Или пялиться на него стану, как мимо проходить будет? Вот же, блин, повезло с дежурством!

А Шеклболт как будто догадывается о чем-то… Вон как на меня подозрительно смотрел, когда на это грешное дежурство отправлял. Хотя он такой старый лис, что угодно может знать. Блин, с этим Малфоем сам параноиком станешь!

Ладно, вот завтра встретимся... хотя нет, почему завтра? Мы же сегодня в семь увидимся – вот тогда и выясню, что у них там завелось!


	3. ГП/РУ «Старая песня»

\- Ну что ты опять, Рон, старую песню завёл – разойтись, да разойтись! Что тебя не устраивает?  
\- Да неудобно всё как-то… Встречи эти… У жены вечно отпрашиваться, у начальства…  
\- Здрасти, Рончик решил стать добропорядочным семьянином! Ну, Мерлина тебе в помощники!  
\- Так и знал, что ты обидишься!  
\- Так ты сам всю эту шарманку завёл! И чего ты теперь от меня хочешь??  
\- Сам не знаю…  
\- Вот именно, что не знаешь! А пока будешь разбираться… Когда в следующий раз увидимся?  
\- Ну, ты понимаешь…  
\- Ты прямо сейчас, что ли, решил со мной порвать???  
\- Да нет, тут, понимаешь, какое дело…  
\- Да не тяни ты кота за яйца!  
\- В общем, уезжаю я.  
\- Ты?? Куда, когда, один, с семьей?  
\- Да командировка у меня тут намечается, и надолго – недели на три.  
\- И что?  
\- Вот я и подумал… ты ж меня ждать не станешь.  
\- Чего???  
\- Ну, тебе ж всё время надо, чтобы кто-то рядом был. Ну там, чай подносил, спать укладывал…  
\- Господи ты боже мой… Двадцать лет уже вместе, а ты всё такой же! Иди сюда, дурачок. В командировку он собрался… Это значит, сегодня я тебя точно до утра никуда не отпущу, и не проси!!!


End file.
